russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepito Manaloto
| head_writer = Michael V. | starring = | opentheme = "Pepito Manaloto" | composer = Michael V. | arranged_by = Albert Tamayo | country = Philippines | location = | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 160 (as of October 17, 2015) | language = Filipino and English | network = GMA Network | picture_format = | camera = Multiple-camera setup | audio_format = | first_aired = – * As Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento: * }} | last_aired = present | related = | website = http://www.gmanetwork.com/entertainment/shows/pepitomanaloto2/videos }} Pepito Manaloto, now known as Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (Pepito Manaloto: The Real Story) is a Philippine award-winning live situational comedy created by Michael V. for GMA Network aired every Saturday 24 Oras Weekend and before Magpakailanman which premiered on March 28, 2010. The show premiered on GMA Pinoy TV on April 5, 2010, one week after its original premiere. The show is currently on its fifth season (with the new, revised title),http://www.philstar.com/Article.aspx?articleId=831965&publicationSubCategoryId=96 which premiere on September 16, 2012 in the Philippines and September 22, 2012 worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV. History Dubbed as a reality-sitcom, the show features (Michael V.), together with his family Elsa (Manilyn Reynes) and Chito (Joshua Pineda), whose "simple and underprivileged life significantly changes when he becomes the lone winner of ₱700 million in the national lottery." Although it was perhaps presumed impossible to win such amount on a single lotto ticket, it actually happened on November 29, 2010 – a winner took home ₱741.1 million, more than Pepito's prize.The first season started on March 28, 2010, which focused on the adventures of Pepito and his family who are still quite unaccustomed to the life of luxury and excess that they now have to enjoy after winning from the lottery. On November 21, 2010, GMA Network picked up the show for a second season, which followed Pepito buying the Maricar del Valle's (Carmina Villaroel) because of financial problems. Towards the end of the season, Elsa got pregnant. The show started its third season in July 2011, which focused on Pepito's life after Elsa has given birth. The fourth season started on December 4, 2011, which saw the Manaloto's lives after 5 years. The children have grown up – Chito, now played by Jake Vargas, and Clarissa, played by Angel Satsumi. The characters' new location and new characters were introduced as the series went. On the January 8, 2012, it was explained that Maricar traveled to the US to manage her father's business. In actuality, Villaroel, who plays the role, transferred to ABS-CBN. A two-part episode was shown during the season, which detailed the Manaloto family's trip to Singapore. The fourth season ended on March 25, 2012.On-June,25,2016-present,a-Saturday-episode aired before Eat-Bulaga!,and,Wowowin titled Sarap Balikan: A Pepito Manaloto Special. It featured different episodes as well as bloopers and gags.Due to public demand, GMA Network decided to bring back the Pepito Manaloto and renew it for a fifth season. Titled Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento, the show departs itself from the previous seasons. The Manalotos' rags-to-riches experience earned them a TV show, but because they thought their show didn't reveal the true story, the network scrapped the project. As a result, the family came up with an idea to show exactly what goes on in the Manaloto household by having their own camera crew film their lives 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Several characters were given more importance this season – househelpers Patrick (John Feir), Maria (Janna Dominguez), Robert (Arthur Solinap) and Baby (Mosang); neighbor Tommy (Ronnie Henares); and the mother-daughter tandem of Deedee (Jessa Zaragosa) and Mimi (Nova Villa).In Season 4, it was stated that Patrick and Maria were married and that they had a child. However, in Season 5, it was not stated that they were married in any episode. Main cast *Michael V. as Pepito Manaloto *Manilyn Reynes as Elsa Manaloto *Jake Vargas as Chito Manaloto *Joshua Pineda as Young Chito *Angel Satsumi as Clarissa Manaloto *Arthur Solinap as Robert *Mosang as Baby *Janna Dominguez as Maria *Jessa Zaragosa as Deedee Kho *Nova Villa as Mimi Kho *John Feir as Patrick Generoso *Chariz Solomon as Janice Generoso *Maureen Larrazabal as Mara Quijanos *Ronnie Henares as Tommy Diones) *Ariel Rivera as (Ariel) *Martin Nievera as (Martin) *Zsa-Zsa Padilla as (Sandra) *Vina Morales as (Kristine) *Joe Marasigan as (Ogie) *Carlo Marasigan as (Janno) Supporting cast *Jen Rosendahl as Berta *Julie Anne San Jose as Nikki *Bea Binene as Erika *Mikoy Morales as Roxy *Jak Roberto as Eric *Joyce Ching as Sabrina *Rita De Guzman as Lea *Ruru Madrid as Jose *Derrick Monasterio as Franco *Kristofer Martin as Miggy *Alden Richards as Andrew Special guests and former cast * Joshua Pineda as young Chito Manaloto (Season 1 - 3) * Ehra Madrigal as Rhea (Season 1 - 4) * Carmina Villaroel as Maricar Del Valle (Season 1 - 4) * Toni Rose Gayda as herself (Season 1) * Vhencie Salazar as himself (Season !) * Freddie Webb as Mr. Del Valle (Season 1 - 4); as Roger (Season 5) * Lexi Fernandez as young Erika (Season 4) * Joshua Dionisio as Richard (Season 4) * Joanna Garcia as Juliet (Season 4) * Carl Guevarra as Romeo (Season 4) * Aljur Abrenica as Harry (Season 5) * Kris Bernal as Donna (Season 5) * Michelle Vito as Arianna (Season 5) * Nicole Dulalia as Janet (Season 5) * Hiro Peralta as Gabriel San Miguel (Season 5) * Tom Rodriguez as Himself (Season 5) * Aljon Jimenez as Arnel (Season 4 - 5) * Regine Velasquez as Herself (Season 5) * Dingdong Dantes as Himself (Season 5) * Marian Rivera as Melissa (Season 5)